


one stupid idea

by ssuppositiouss



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Trans Dipper Pines, Vampire Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuppositiouss/pseuds/ssuppositiouss
Summary: Maybe it isn't the best of his ideas, but Dipper tries to lure the Vampire Bill Cipher into the woods to protect Mabel.The results are. . . less than ideal.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	one stupid idea

**Author's Note:**

> Avoid this author's note if you want to avoid some spoilers. However, I would prefer you read these warnings in case of errors in my phrasing or possible triggers from the situation in the fic.
> 
> \- Dipper being trans is central to the story. Both he and Bill refer to Dipper as male, but there is a part where Dipper is sort of referred to as Ford's "niece."  
> \- Dipper is on his period (referred to as a "bleeding cycle" and that he is bleeding and that he likes to be distracted during this week).  
> \- At the start of the fic, he is wearing a wig and Mabel's clothes with the intention of looking like Mabel, and his thoughts show he is uncomfortable in the outfit, feeling "itchy" and that his skin burns.  
> \- Dipper also practices unhealthy binding practices using bandages, though the setting is historical and Mabel warns him against it.

Dipper is, admittedly, stupid.

“Come and get me, Bill!”

He stands tall, digging his heels into the soft dirt of the forest ground. Mabel’s shoes are a bit too big on him, and his legs wobble as he tries to keep his balance. Confidence. He needs to exude confidence. He can hear Mabel chanting “Alpha Twin! Alpha Twin!” in a loop in his head. Just because she’s grown to be a few centimeters taller than him. . .

Confidence would be easier if he could stop thinking about how he hasn’t told anyone he’s out here. If he could stop questioning how stupid of an idea this might be. But he likes having some distraction, particularly this week.

(“Dipper, you can’t go out in the forest by yourself, at least not until you catch up to Mabel in the field courses.”)

The wind rustles the leaves of the trees, blowing long strands of the wig’s hair into his mouth. He spits them out, frowning.

It’s chilly, the moon bright in the dark night sky. The only sounds in the air are of crickets, of the birds overhead. It’s otherwise quiet. The woods are his favorite place to be, when the sun is up and he’s allowed to traverse wherever he wants to go. At night, when the Vampires roam, it’s best if he stays inside.

But Dipper is a Hunter, too, and he has a plan to lure the Original Vampire Bill Cipher.

Since moving to Gravity Falls, it has been months of evading Bill Cipher as they plan their counter attack. The Vampire had appeared in Piedmont on the twins’ nineteenth birthday with sharp angles and cutting words, setting their childhood home ablaze and cackling all the while. He stood in the middle of the road, illuminated yellow by the moon’s glow, and Dipper was frozen as the Vampire demanded to speak with the niece of Stanford Pines.

He later learned about Vampire Compulsion, and how easy it is to fall prey to Vampire words with the slightest bit of eye contact. Dipper has since taken to keeping a little sprig of Vervain tight in his pocketwatch. It hasn’t stopped him from staring into Bill’s golden eye when Mabel faces him, hasn’t stopped him from wondering—

“Y’ello?”

“Gah!” Dipper can’t help his shriek as he’s pulled from his distracting memories. There is a burning blush on his cheeks. He clears his throat. He wants to purposely make his voice deeper, except he’s supposed to be Mabel right now. “Bill.” His skin feels itchy, and he almost wants to peel it off.

“Well, well, well, well, _well_!” He circles Dipper, gaze piercing. There’s something jovial in his tone, though his face is unreadable. “What do we have _here_?”

“You seem surprised.” Dipper brings himself to his full height, unable to hide how pleased he is that his plan actually _worked_. He really attracted Bill here by looking like Mabel! He’s really going to protect her!

Bill Cipher is an enigma. He’s exactly the kind of Vampire that Stan has been training them to fight, the reason Ford whisked them away from Piedmont to Gravity Falls. He is one of the Original Vampires, after all, deriving from demons and ruling Earth with a group of near-Original Vampires he Turned himself. He towers over Dipper, centuries of age and authority _crushing_ in presence and in power. He is broad shoulders and a thin waist, dark skin and light hair, a face that entrances Dipper, despite himself.

He hates Bill so much.

“Standing alone in the middle of the woods, waiting for a _Vampire_ ,” Bill teases, lips pulled into a pretty smirk. His fangs are purposely visible. “Waiting for _me_?”

The look makes Dipper’s knees weak. He leans against the tree trunk for support, trying to look unaffected despite the fast racing of his heart. He knows it’s wrong. It’s wrong, wrong, _wrong_. But the look doesn’t help quell the building attraction he’s felt since Bill started hunting Mabel in Gravity Falls.

It’s horrible, _he_ ’s horrible. He’s as stupid as this plan. Dipper swallows, forces his voice to stay calm. Years of practicing his voice in the mirror and now he needs to feign a higher pitch. How would Mabel say this? “Yeah, _right_.”

“You blush a lot around me,” Bill comments, nonchalant, “ _Shooting Star_.”

Dipper’s heart pounds harder in his chest. He didn’t. . . He didn’t think anyone noticed. But if Bill noticed this, has he noticed—

“I don’t mind.” He’s laughing. “You smell. . .” Bill surges forward, and then Dipper’s back is pressed harder against the tree, and Bill’s hands are tugging at the collar of Mabel’s sweater, tugging it down his shoulders, but not completely off. Dipper wishes he were wearing his usual jacket, Vervain sewn into the pockets, a layer of protection against _this_. “Del _ect_ able.”

Bill’s gloved fingers are icy, and the difference in temperature makes Dipper flush red. It feels so nice (wrong), Bill’s touch is still so soft despite the hard exterior of Vampire skin.

Dipper doesn’t know what to say in response. There’s a part of him that’s fluttering at the thought of attracting _someone_ in _some_ way. No Vampire has ever thought he smelled nice. Bill has always found Mabel’s scent more enticing, taunting that Dipper smells like _nothing_ , as tempting as dirt compared to the _magic_ in Mabel’s veins. All Vampires that he and Mabel have Hunted together have commented on how _bland_ Dipper smells. It’s a good thing, Dipper knows, but he’s always wondered what it was about Ford’s potion that makes he and Mabel so different.

Bill runs a finger down Dipper’s neck.

The Hunter part of him is _cringing_ at how eager he is for a Vampire’s touch, how he’s holding his breath and leaning into Bill, but the lonely Human part of him is quite enjoying the way this feels, that _anyone_ might _possibly_ find some part of him nice.

It's because of Mabel’s perfume, he knows. Her scent is all over the clothes he is wearing.

While he isn't a fan of the clothes, he knows he needs to do this for Mabel. It'll be worth the moments of discomfort.

Dipper knows Bill is doing this because it would make Mabel squirm, so he glares up at Bill, just so Bill doesn’t get an edge on him. He tightens his grip on his stake, pointing it at Bill in what he hopes looks like a threatening manner. “Hundreds of years old, and you’re weak to a Human teenager.”

“Sarcasm, Shooting Star?” Bill raises his eyebrow, and Dipper wonders how it’s possible for someone to look so good. He made this stupid decision to stand alone in the forest to try and find Bill himself, to Hunt him and keep him away from Mabel. Ford told them that Bill wants Mabel because of a potion she drank as a baby. Dipper doesn’t like that she can’t go _anywhere_ without Bill or his henchmaniacs showing up.

Angry as Dipper is, now he’s being stupid and finding a Vampire _pretty_.

He wants to blame his hormones, since he is easily flustered when he’s on his bleeding cycle. He can’t help how anxious he is, how he can’t stop thinking about it—can other people notice? can he hide it better—but he knows he’s had these thoughts about Vampires (about Bill) before. He’d rather not think about it.

Bill’s gloved hand strokes Dipper’s cheek, and he leans forward, so close Dipper can smell him. Every aspect of this Vampire’s body seems designed to lure in prey, and Dipper feels like he’s no exception. Bill’s breath is cold on Dipper’s ear.

“You _smell_ like her,” something churns uncomfortably in Dipper’s stomach, and he clenches his thighs together as he shivers, realizing that Bill maybe possibly definitely _knows_ (and he wants to vomit, _how_ did Bill figure this out), “but. . .” Bill’s other hand drops to Dipper’s hip. Dipper’s heart sputters, racing so quickly he’s almost light-headed.

He needs to act fast. Now’s his chance!

“You’re a _boy_ , Pine Tree.”

Dipper chokes and fumbles as Bill’s light touch shifts to something more menacing, more possessive. Bill’s hold grips tighter, and Dipper shouts, digging his stake forward and into Bill’s chest. He’s never staked a Vampire before, and it’s harder than Mabel makes it look. The hard skin of a Vampire body is difficult to pierce, and Dipper admittedly has little strength in his thin arms. His aim is a bit too low to hurt like he’d intended, his plan unraveling so easily.

He moves away from the tree, keeping his eyes on Bill as he moves backward, away from him, from the scene. He pulls another stake from his belt, pointing it at Bill. “Stay away!”

Bill snarls, yanking the stake from his chest and setting it on fire in his hands, black blood drip-drip- _dripping_ from his wound. It closes almost instantaneously, and Dipper feels his heart stop in that moment.

He’s messed up.

Bill’s expression doesn’t change, but there’s a gleam in his eye that makes Dipper falter.

This was such a _stupid_ idea.

Dipper takes a step back, stumbles on the uneven terrain. No no _no_! Mabel wouldn’t have tripped!

Bill’s grin is wide as he laughs and laughs, appearing behind Dipper so quickly he can’t even begin to follow the movement. He catches Dipper’s wrist and then he is _squeezing_.

Dipper’s mind flashes back to when he was standing in front of the mirror in the Mystery Shack, unwrapping the bandages usually wound tight around his chest. (“Dipper!” Mabel has admonished before. “You can’t keep wearing this! Give me time and I’ll make something else for you!” But Bill keeps them from having the time.)

He stared at the pink marks on his skin for what felt like hours before strengthening his resolve and grabbing one of Mabel’s sweaters. He can’t wear his bandages for a possible fight with _Bill Cipher_. But years of hiding this part of himself and now he needs to emphasize. . .

He couldn’t bring himself to wear a skirt, even though Mabel always wears one. He wore the wig, the makeup, the pants that hug his legs too closely. His birthmark is well-hidden. Every last part of him _screams_ that he’s Mabel.

He looks like her. He smells like her. He acted like her.

How did Bill. . .

“Shooting Star isn’t so clumsy, even in a _dress_.”

His heart hammers in his chest. He should’ve worn a _dress_? Tears prick at his eyes (stupid stupid _stupid_ ) as he spins around to face Bill again.

“Don’t feel bad, Pine Tree!” Bill’s grasp tightens on Dipper’s wrist until Dipper’s grip loosens on the stake. He is quick to catch the stake as it falls from Dipper’s weakened hand. “You taught me something!”

“Oh,” Dipper can’t help his sarcasm, not bothering to mask his voice anymore, “the great _Bill Cipher_ learned something from _me_!”

Bill’s smile widens, and his fangs glow in the moonlight. The gold of his eyes is so intense, Dipper feels like he’s falling. No eye contact, he needs to stop getting spellbound by this.

“Only _you_ would be so sarcastic, Pine Tree!”

“What? Seriously?”

“What can I say?” Bill grins.

Dipper can’t help his frustration. “You figured it out because I _snarked_ at you? You’re that insecure?”

“I’ll let you in on a secret!” Bill tosses Dipper’s stake between his hands before setting it aflame. Stupid stupid _stupid_ , Dipper! What has Stan taught him? What would Mabel do? “I’ve been tracking you Pines kids for _years_ because Sixer _accidentally_ fed the Cure to his _niece_.”

(“He’ll always hunt _me_!” Ford sounded upset. “But I never thought he’d go after you kids! I thought he’d want me to make another potion instead!”)

Dipper’s mind races, tries to keep pace with what Bill has deduced. A Cure? As in. . . A Cure for Vampirism? Ford told them he fed the potion to Mabel. A baby girl drank the potion. He was confident it was Mabel whom he fed the potion—the _Cure_ —but Dipper has never told him. . .

He shoves the thought aside. He just needs to distract Bill, needs to make it back to the Shack. “The Cure isn’t _real_.”

“Don’t play dumb, Pine Tree. It’s unbecoming on Shooting Star’s _pretty_ face.” Dipper flushes, yanking the wig off his head and throwing it to the ground. His whole body burns. He wants to tear off every part of this outfit, to change back into his tightly wrapped bandages, his baggy pants, his jacket, his boots. He wants to feel like himself. “I worked with Sixer to make a Cure. I was his _muse_.”

Dipper’s mind flashes back to the journals littering the Shack, the scribbles of Ford’s muse. The poetic verbiage referring to the man with one eye, the _love_ in every phrase. . . Dipper knew that Bill had been around when Ford was younger, but he didn’t know the extent of it.

And they made a _Cure_ together? They single-handedly created something that could end the wars, that could change the world?

Dipper’s mind is spinning. He has so many questions. He pulls his pocketwatch from Mabel’s belt, fumbling with the clasp. The actions calm him, the tick-tick-ticking of the watch steadying his heartbeat.

“You manipulated him!” Dipper spits back, some of his confidence returning. But he has so much he wants to ask Bill, so many mysteries he needs to solve. Bill knows so much.

Bill shrugs. “He was never _Compelled_ , was he? No manipulation _necessary_! He _loved_ me.”

Dipper feels nauseous, like he’s learning more about his great uncle’s past from this one conversation than he’s gotten to learn in the _months_ since being forced from his childhood home. How entangled are their stories? How entangled are _they_? How much has Bill influenced Ford’s life?

How much will he influence _Dipper’s_?

“Loved you,” Dipper repeats, the sarcasm heavy in his voice. Somehow, from the way Ford talks of Bill, he isn't too sure.

“Loved me, loved _experimenting_ on me. . .” Bill’s tone is flippant. How much can Vampires _feel_ , Dipper wonders. How much had Ford learned? What could Dipper learn if Bill would answer his questions?

“Were you his research partner?” Not the time, not the time. “Were you trying to create something _other_ than a cure? How would you use the Cure now?”

“You know what?” Bill’s eye focuses intently on Dipper, flashing bright red before gleaming back to gold. “It’s only _right_ I get my work back.”

“Right? The only thing you _deserve_ is a body full of silver bullets! You’ve been trying to hurt Mabel for _months_!”

“I just want a lowly _Human_ life, Pine Tree. Complete with a weak fleshbag prone to disease and injury and gruesome, painful _death_!” Bill’s smile doesn’t waver, his laugh becoming more and more horrifying. “Would you _take_ that from me?”

Dipper knows Bill doesn’t want the Cure for himself. He _revels_ in being a Vampire, in drinking the blood of Humans in the most painful ways possible. He loves being one of the Original Vampires, in using the elemental fire gifted to him from his deal with the demons.

Is that what Ford had been researching? Why would they have made a Cure together, unless Bill said he wanted it for himself? Because they were together? Or was Ford manipulating Bill as well, to find a Cure for all Vampires?

Does a Cure even work? And is it really in Mabel’s blood?

Dipper clicks the button on his pocketwatch furiously, thoughts racing. “The Axolotl.”

“ _Right_ on the _money_! You’re too much like Sixer to be your sister, you know? I would _never_ mix up the two of you!”

Dipper smiles wryly, a small part of him pleased. Maybe he looks different enough from Mabel after all. Bill, the epitome of a powerful, monstrous Vampire, seems to think so. But then, how did he. . .

Bill locks eyes with Dipper, and Dipper quickly breaks eye contact. As bad of a Hunter as he is, he’s not stupid enough to get Compelled. Not again. He has his watch, Vervain on his person, but he can never be too sure.

“But _you_ have a se- _cret_!” His laugh sounds so gleeful, like he’s been let onto the biggest mystery of Gravity Falls. “Don’t you, Pine Tree?”

No!

Dipper doesn’t stay to listen to the rest of Bill’s rambling, turning around and running back toward the Shack. He should’ve tried running earlier, but he was so _curious_ , he just wanted to know more about Ford’s history, about the Cure. . .

His plan seems so much more stupid the longer he ruminates.

He runs maybe three meters before Bill is in front of him again. He grabs Dipper’s arm, throwing him against a nearby tree like he’s weightless. The shock of his back against the wood temporarily makes his vision go white, and Dipper clenches his eyes shut and tries to breathe as he slides to the ground, groaning.

If Bill really wanted, he could probably kill Dipper and drain him of every last drop of his blood. Dipper isn’t going to let that happen.

“You’re _identical twins_!”

Bill’s laughing sounds more and more menacing. His head is ringing, or maybe it’s Bill’s laugh, but it echoes and echoes.

 _Identical_.

Bill might as well be shouting that he’s a fraud. A liar. A stupid child.

 _Identical_.

Dipper feels like crying, but he refrains. Stan has said that boys don’t cry, and Dipper. . . But how did Bill realize. . . “I-I’m not—”

“You’re _bleeding_! And you still _offered_ yourself to me!” Bill grabs Dipper by the collar of Mabel’s sweater—she’s never going to wear this again, Dipper thinks, like this is a good thing to focus on when his life is literally in Bill’s hands—dragging him up from the ground so he’s on his feet again. He feels a dampness on his back, a sting from hitting the tree too hard. “As a gentleman, I can’t ignore such a _thought_ ful present!”

“Ohh!”

Dipper feels Bill’s bite before he realizes he’s being bitten, a surge of warmth spreading through his body and pooling at the base of his stomach. He _melts_ into Bill’s touch, all but collapsing into Bill’s arms, offering everything he can, his body like clay, molding to Bill’s grip.

 _Drink, drink, drink_.

He’s a ball of heightened sensations, each brush of Bill’s cold body causing him to tremble, his thoughts jumbling into a mess of _needing_ Bill to keep drinking, _needing_ to offer more of himself to this monster.

He feels hot, happy, like he could die like this and it would be _wonderful_.

Bill finally pulls his mouth from Dipper’s neck with a satisfied _pop_ , blood decorating his fangs like a trophy. “I _knew_ Shooting Star’s blood smelled too good to be true!” He licks his lips slowly, as if savoring Dipper’s _bland_ blood. “ _You_ ’re hiding the Cure in your _rotten_! Little! _Meatsack_!”

He leers over Dipper, a lust in his eyes that Dipper has never before had directed at him. This _man_ , this _monster_ , wants _him_ now. At least his plan worked, in a way. His knees shake at the intensity of the gaze, and he feels so very lightheaded. His neck pulses, painful and swollen and horrible, and he _needs_ Bill to bite him again.

It’d be so easy to give in, to let this all fall into place. It doesn’t hurt to be bitten, it feels magnificent, ethereal. He feels like he’s a prince in a monster’s hold, a cherished treasure being gifted life’s greatest pleasure. Why _wouldn’t_ he want to give in to the biting, the warmth?

No.

_No!_

Focus, Dipper! He wants to be a good Hunter. He wants to help Mabel, help his family. He can’t let Bill get the Cure, he can’t let Bill _win_. He still has so much to ask Ford, so much to learn about the Cure and the Axolotl and the history of Vampirism and Vampire venom.

He scrambles to dig Mabel’s gun from the utility belt at his waist. Stan made it special for Mabel, so she would be able to shoot silver spikes at her enemies. He needs to give it back to her. He needs to get back to the Shack, where Ford’s magic has created a barrier to shield them from Vampires.

He needs to tell them what he’s unwittingly (stupidly) discovered.

“Stay _away_ from us!” He pulls the trigger, smirking when Bill hisses as the silver bullet pierces his chest.

Bill stumbles back as he pulls the bullet from his body. The puncture wound closes immediately, and he narrows his eye. “Are you offering me a _deal_ , Pine Tree?”

Dipper swallows, tries to calculate the distance to the shack as quickly as he can. He just needs a _minute_. It is a short amount of time, but with a Vampire that runs faster than sound, it’s not long enough. “I’d never make a deal with _you_!”

He uses his free hand to pull his pocketwatch from the belt again, clicking open the silver design (a triangle with one eye, surrounded by a wheel of symbols) to stare at the time.

Mabel is the more gifted Hunter of the two of them. She has a confidence and strength in her movements that Dipper could never hope to achieve. But Dipper is good at strategy, at coming up with a plan when he’s in the worst of situations, when things seem bleak. It’s probably his biggest strength as a Hunter, if he’s honest with himself, and it’s why Stan has allowed him to tag along on Mabel’s Hunting trips.

He’s training, but he’s not at her level yet. It’s always bothered him, but that Bill is underestimating him now is working in his favor.

“How about I leave your precious _sister_ alone”—Dipper already knows what Bill is going to say, but he holds his breath anyway—“in exchange for _you_!” Bill’s eye closes briefly, and he begins to cackle again.

Dipper doesn’t give Bill the chance to finish, pulling the sprig of Vervain from the confines of his watch and pressing the bundle to Bill’s face. He hears the sizzle of Bill’s skin, smells the smoke that melts his flesh, and he uses this distraction to his advantage.

Dipper closes one eye, aims Mabel’s gun at Bill’s face, and _shoots_.

Bill _howls_.

He doesn’t wait to see what’s happened, turning and running as fast as he can push himself.

The silver bullet _hopefully_ lodged itself deep in Bill’s eye. He knows he’s not strong enough to stake Bill now, so he doesn’t even try. Blood spurts loudly, loudly enough that Dipper can _hear_ it over his own racing heart and clumsy pattering footsteps, and he forces himself to go faster.

He runs and runs, as quickly as he can in Mabel’s big shoes, ignoring the ache in his sides and the sting of the cut on his back, the wound on his neck. He ignores the hurt reverberating through him at the thought that Bill _knows_ , running and running until the Shack is in sight.

(Some small part of him is relieved he didn’t wear his bandages today, relieved he didn’t put even more pressure on himself as he sprints home.)

“Pine _Tree_!” Bill’s shout echoes through the trees, and Dipper hears the flapping of bird wings scattering into the night sky, fleeing from the Vampiric threat.

What a stupid plan to have, Dipper thinks, as he slams the door to the Mystery Shack shut.

He clutches his heart, willing it to calm down as it pounds so heavy in his chest.

He can still see the gold of Bill’s eye as he leered at Dipper, feel the lust in his gaze and his touch as he pressed his lips to Dipper’s neck and _drank_. His body was so cold as he wrapped around Dipper, sharp angles pressing into Dipper’s own softer body, Vampiric presence discomfiting and terrifying and, and yet. . . Dipper squeezes his legs together and groans, sliding to the floor and burying his blushing face in trembling hands.

_In exchange for you!_

He’s so stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> I find a way to write a vampire fanfic for every fandom I'm in lol I am vampire trash long after it stopped being cool. . . I'm hoping to write more for this fandom, ever since watching GF for the first time in March. Such a good show!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts (particularly if there's any way I can be more sensitive to / correct the way I depicted Dipper). What did you like/not like? What's your favorite part of Gravity Falls? I'm excited to be part of the fandom!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> (catch me on [tumblr](http://ssuppositiouss.tumblr.com)!)


End file.
